A Tomorrow like Yesterday
by Allen.Nara
Summary: …and there he hoped they would have another great day like this, and like the one before.. another tomorrow like yesterday. Poker Pair!


-MAN

A tomorrow like yesterday

Summary: …and there he hoped they would have another great day like this, and like the one before.. another tomorrow like yesterday. Poker Pair!!

-----

Hello to everyone around here

First of all, I do need to THANK you, nice and too kind readers, for the reviews and favs to my other fanfiction, my first one.

It made me so happy you liked it :)

And I hope you'll like this too.

I wrote this ff quite some time ago, but needed to focus the plot better etc...

I'm kind of confused myself about this little work of mine.

I wanted to conceive the idea of Tyki's feelings after Allen had cut him with his sword... confused, messed-up feelings with shades of bittersweet melancholy (which is so typical of my style, damn me ù_ù).

Actually, the story starts from the two pages in the manga where Tyki and Road are in a strange room with shattered glass all around... the little pieces of dialogue written there are taken from it too.

I felt very melancholic while writing, and so I fear I messed up with their characters...

I'm very sorry about it.

Hope you will enjoy in any case my new fanfiction :)

Tyki x Allen make the world go 'round.

Cheers!!!

#A$

-----

A tomorrow like yesterday

'What's wrong Tyki ?'

-My body, my mind, my soul… if I ever had one. Everything is wrong right now-

But when did it really start to feel wrong to him? When did it really become unbearably wrong?

'My wounds… they're aching'

They still pulsed, stung and hurt. Just slightly less than before.

Oh, just yesterday, he had been crushing everything in the room, because of his… his…

He shuddered, not caring about his niece observing his pitiful state of uselessness.

'Tell me, Road, please…' the man asked after a few moments, hands still covering his face. The sun felt like fire on his skin. The only real thing he saw was darkness. He couldn't let the bright rays blind him.

Not if it wasn't the other 'sun' doing that. He was sure 'it' would blind him again soon.

'…What is this feeling?'

------

He remembered perfectly well how Allen Walker had cut him badly with his exorcising sword. He could also remember, even if not so clearly, what happened next.

"I'm saddened…"

Allen Walker… Allen.

Cheating boy A.

Allen.

-Am I really so much human…?- Tyki asked to himself, his right hand on his chest. On his scar.

-Do I really want to be human, though?-

He opened his eyes and watched forward.

The place he was in was perfect for his actual state of mind. He needed to be left at peace and needed to think.

People didn't look at him strangely. He was just another 'extravagant' guy from nowhere around town.

-… Human life is so boring, shounen…-

Golden eyes drifted to the blue-orange sky, occasionally stained by pink clouds.

-…I wish I could feel bored again… but…-

Pain in his chest. Again.

The only human thing left to him, were his feelings.

He wished the Noah inside of him could tear them apart, shutter them, twist them, make them vanish.

It used to be fun to have two lives, two different sides.

Now he could not have any of the two completely.

Tyki's lips curved in the shadow of a smile.

'I guess it should be more practical this way… even more convenient'

-But, I never liked convenient, easy things-

An image of Allen's face crossed his mind. The look in his eyes when he fought against Tyki, back at the Ark...

The passion, the strength… the life coming out of his irises, while their weapons crossed and their different aims and ideas collided.

No, he definitely didn't like simple things at all.

Obviously, because simple ones were just too boring.

He lighted a cigarette and started strolling along the street. While passing beside the window of a library, Tyki looked at his reflection. It had been a good decision, to put on a black leather jacket instead of that long white one. Rather stuffy and… white. It felt like mockery for Noahs to wear such a candid, innocent colour.

No matter how much he looked at it, he always thought he was the bad guy, the villain of the story, along with the members of his family.

The thing was, he didn't think of the Black Order and the Church as the good side of the story in any case: they were not reasonable parties either.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into a person.

-Strange... I should have gone through him or her without problems… unless…!-

His eyes looked down at the person's face and widened slightly, breath caught in his lungs.

Why was _he_ there of all people now?

'Ty-Tyki…??' the boy said, amazement and confusion evident in his voice and expression.

'Long time no see, Shouuu-nen' the man smiled in a friendly, almost nostalgic way.

'I-I thought…' Allen muttered, then shook his head.

'I'm… happy to see, you're still human after all' he said in the end, a strained smile on his face.

Why were his shoulders trembling?

'I'm not human at all, Allen Walker' Tyki said with a blank expression and, in a swift motion, pressed his fingers on the surface of the other's heart, hand going through clothes, flesh and bones.

'I think your heart remembers it well' he added with the slightest hint of danger in his threat.

Allen was looking at him with a raised brow.

'Now, this feels like déjà-vu' he said, looking mockingly disappointed at the older male. 'I thought you were coming up with new tricks, Lord Tyki Mikk'

Said 'Lord' smiled. Really smiled, and chuckled.

-I missed you- was the first thought that went through his mind, but he waved it away fast.

'I had forgotten about your British humour, shounen. Will you ever stop amusing me?'

'I'm just a clown, playing the dumb while covered in sugar. You'll become tired of my ways when you'll hate discovering subtle, hidden treasures' the boy said, shrugging. 'Or, you'll dislike me, when you'll grow tired of hunting'

'I've always been a predator, though' Tyki smiled, and put off his cigarette with the tip of his boots.

'How about tea with poker, shounen?'

And there he went. Playing poker with someone who would never, ever lose, drinking Russian Earl Grey tea, telling jokes and nonsense but still hiding the truths. Just enough silky nothings to hide secrets from view. Not that he was prone to lying anyway.

He wasn't really an insincere person; he just didn't talk about certain things when not asked.

'You know' Allen began again, after a sip of his tea and the umpteenth Royal Flush, 'when I bumped into you, I thought you were some kind of dark musician or something… or, uhm, maybe a pusher?'

Tyki rolled his eyes. 'Why, thank you. I know I look like a bad guy, but I'm more like the _charming_ bad guy'. At that, it was Allen's turn to roll his eyes, smiling.

'What about one of those poets, who attend opium bars and write tragedies with absinthe glasses at their side?' the man suggested with a cocked eyebrow and a casual wave of the hand. 'They're charming, elegant… and they seek my essence. _Pleasure_'

Allen's smile was bittersweet now, saddened with realisation.

'But, that means they don't seek happiness'

'That's why they're lonely' Tyki simply replied, finishing his tea.

Yeah. He had always been the rather lone guy.

He didn't feel bad though, because he liked it. For him, there was a great difference, between being on one's own, and being alone.

It was beginning to darken. The sky was red and blue, while the two strolled down the street side by side.

They were silent now, enjoying the nice breeze of the upcoming evening, secretly finding pleasure in each other's presence.

Maybe you could contemplate your surroundings better when alone, but nothing felt more delightful than being with someone else while admiring the wonders of life. Someone you didn't hate, that was.

Strangely, Tyki didn't feel any hate or resentment towards Allen.

As he said once to the boy: "We're enemies, after all". That was true.

The young exorcist just did his own job. Even if he actually didn't expect to see his enemy become more powerful thanks to his own efforts.

He didn't even want to harm Tyki, to be completely truthful. Allen just wanted the man to abandon the war and kill his Noah side.

Sometimes the older male wondered if the boy ever felt sorry for what he did…or if he was okay with the fact he didn't kill Tyki, both white and black side. Had he ever felt guilty, since he was the reason of the other's suffering?

Stars were looking down at them and the lampposts lightened the street.

It was slightly colder than before.

'I should go now… they will look for me if I don't come back and… I don't exactly want to fight tonight' Allen said, looking at the ground, then smiling his usual, plastic smile.

-Do you really think I can't see through that smile of yours?-

'It was… a nice afternoon, Tyki. I hope we'll have many of them, after the war's over'. His voice was feebler while he said that and the plastic smile faltered. He closed his eyes and fists, then looked directly into Tyki's golden, curious eyes.

'…I'm sorry'

Silence fell over them for a few moments. Then, the older male chuckled.

'Shounen, shounen' he said in an exasperated voice, shaking his head while smiling mockingly.

He came closer to the boy and, even if he wanted to touch his shoulder, his hand travelled higher and laid on the other's cheek. It was cold because of the evening's wind.

'You shouldn't be the one feeling sorry now, you know' Tyki said in a softer, serious tone.

The more Allen looked at the man in front of him, the more he felt his shoulders tremble again like they did earlier.

Tyki's smile was nice… and broken.

Was he consoling him…? Wasn't Tyki the one who deserved to be consoled instead?

Allen felt his eyes watering dangerously fast, so he closed them in fear he would cry.

Why was he allowing himself to be _that_ weak in front of the man?

Tyki's eyes widened, as he saw and felt the tears coming down the boy's cheeks, one after the other like something inside of him had been suddenly shattered to pieces.

With a soft expression on his visage, he brought his other hand to Allen's face too and began taking the tears away. They didn't stop running down though.

'Why are you crying, Allen?'

Allen felt again a sense of déjà-vu, and saw Mana in front of himself, his cheeks dry while he buried his dog.

Why didn't he cry that time? Why didn't Tyki cry…?

'I'm sorry Tyki, I'm so sor-'

The man did the first thing that came to his mind to stop the other from crying, from saying that unnerving 'sorry' again. He took the boy's face in his hands better, and kissed him on the lips.

After a few moments he broke away. Allen was speechless, looking at him with wide, wet eyes.

'You remember, I was the one letting you stab me. It wasn't you winning against me. That was _my_ decision. And I'm now paying for it' Tyki said with seriousness, looking straight into Allen's grey-blue orbs just a few centimetres away.

'But I'm not alone, so it's bearable. You don't have to worry'

-Allen, I can't. I can't let it all out. It will destroy me and I'll see no solution. Giving vent to feelings is not my thing. Not thinking about them is better-

The boy's glance was full of understanding and comprehension. He knew what the other meant. But still, it didn't mean he was going to accept it easily.

'Now go, I don't want to see that samurai's grumpy face and company. It was a rather good afternoon and I want to remember it like that' Tyki concluded, his voice soft, and let go of the boy, who was still looking at him with big, alive eyes.

He turned and waved a hand goodbye, not looking behind.

How long would his mask last?

Unexpectedly, Tyki felt a hand on his arm. He turned with puzzled eyes, which widened when they stared back again in clear sky-coloured orbs.

'Shou-'

And the half question was cut by warm lips against his own.

Allen had stopped him and nearly threw himself at him, latching strongly to Tyki's shoulders because of the difference in height.

Brain flying to the gutter, the man responded to the kiss. Letting his arms bring the boy's body as close as possible, he felt the warmth, the eagerness spreading from the other. He licked teasingly at Allen's upper lip and the boy moaned, surprised.

He let the other's tongue in, tugging at the jacket he was tightly holding on to like his life depended on it.

Neither of the two were actually thinking about the fact they were in an open street... that they were supposed to be enemies... that Allen's friends could be coming soon... that what they were doing was (thought as something) wrong.

They didn't feel like giving reasons.

They didn't feel like there was need of any.

After the rather passionate kiss, Tyki took the boy's hand in his and started walking in long strides.

'T-Tyki… what…??' Allen still felt dazed and flustered and let the man drag him around, eyes endeared by the sight of Tyki's long wavy hair moving softly with the breeze.

The boy saw him entering a bar, taking some money out of his pants' pocket, putting it on the counter in front of the bartender who just nodded, and then they were going upstairs.

Tyki opened the first door he found and nearly threw Allen inside.

When he was done locking the door, he took the boy's hand again and pulled him, trapping the younger male's body between his and the door.

Passionate kisses made Allen moan again, together with the feeling of Tyki's hands massaging his sides, caressing his chest, pushing away and taking off the cloth that separated them.

Even if his mind was rather occupied by the new sensations that were filling his senses, a sparkle of sensibility made his hands press a little on the other's chest, making Tyki stop.

Caught his breath again (when did he start breathing so hard?), the boy replied to the silent question in the man's liquid gold eyes he didn't have the courage to look into.

'I… I don't know if this is right, Tyki…'

'Do you want it?'

The simple question made him lose the little will he had left.

'I'm not askin' you why. I don't really want to know' the man reasoned, one hand still on Allen's side and the other on Allen's neck, caressing it and brushing the hair away unconsciously while he spoke.

-I'm not ready to think as to why I am doing this either…-

'The question is… do you want this?'

Allen remained speechless for a few moments trying to weigh up the situation... which was not easy when your whole body screamed: 'please, please, just shut up and have your way with those experienced, blissful hands!'.

He blushed and bit his lip.

'Yes. Yes I do'

Tyki couldn't help but smile a little at the sudden shyness of the boy, and picked him up, putting his arms under his butt.

'Wha…?' the boy half asked, even if he knew he would not get an answer.

He put his hands on the man's shoulders to keep steady, and looked at him questioningly once he sat on the bed, Allen straddling him.

Tyki silently started untying his red ribbon.

The British boy blushed again.

'Don't be so silent…' he murmured, gaze low.

-You make me feel so… so…-

'What do you want me to say?'

'…what are you thinking about now?'

Tyki blinked once, eyes widened a little. He made a cracked smile… a very sad one.

'Eh. That would take too much time to explain'

Allen felt irritated at the man's behaviour. He took the other's face in his hands, eyes locked, looking down on him.

'Why… why don't you let me inside…? What are you so afraid of showing me? I know you have a weak side. I am the one with the poker face, not you' he affirmed strongly, then spoke softly again. 'Your eyes… your eyes will always tell me' he whispered to an amazed Tyki, his twisting, liquid irises melting with blue-grey ones.

'Who said you were not inside of me already?' Tyki asked him, his look penetrating.

The boy's expression was one of surprise.

'Allen' the man sighed his name, embracing the other so tight against his body Tyki would fear he could break him… if it wasn't Allen, with all his strength, in his arms. He smiled again.

'Allen… it's alright' he felt the boy's arms embrace his head and shoulders.

Allen's heartbeat resounded regular in his ear.

The same heartbeat that he threatened to stop, so many times…

He wanted to hear it, to listen to it carefully… all night long.

For those hours, Allen would be his.

For only those hours, _he_ would be his.

Rolling the thought in his mind, he found he didn't really feel any contempt about it, only a ticklish warm sensation swirling within him. Maybe the worst feelings would come later?

Tyki didn't really know and didn't want to. He just let his instinct kick in, claiming Allen's lips again and again and again.

The man really didn't remember how many times he whispered Allen's name into his ear, hair… onto his skin.

He didn't want to think as to why he was making sex to the boy in a moment like that.

The only thing Tyki wanted to acknowledge was their mutual desire and attraction. No matter how different they were and how impossible the whole situation appeared… it felt right.

He slowly got drunk of the younger male's scent and smoothness, kissing every sensitive inch he could lay his lips on, nipping at every spot that earned him an higher sigh or moan…

In the back of his mind, the man knew it wasn't going to end in a good way.

Not if he ended up falling more than he wanted to admit to himself already.

-----

The morning light greeted him through the bad-closed blind, waking him up.

Allen opened his eyes slowly just to close them again, trying to avoid the sun.

Lowering his head a little, he found shelter by Tyki's chest.

He sighed and laid his forehead on it, relaxing with it's up and down, hearing the other's slow breath.

If he started to think about the mess he did by 'disappearing' without the others knowing and all of that, he would get a headache and he didn't really want that... even if he couldn't help but feel worried.

A hand stroked his hair gently and made him smile slightly.

'So the shounen is a cuddling person… eh. Somehow, I knew it'

'Shut up, perverted Portuguese' Allen answered at the mock in a low tone, making the other chuckle.

The vibrations he felt inside the other's chest made him blush.

'Now, now, I wouldn't say that. It sounds so bad. I am just _naughty_'

'Naughty is giving hickeys, like, on the neck… perverted is, when you make those in such places... like inside thighs, I say'

'You like biting better?'

'No, I like to be the one biting. But please, let's stop there, this is a rather awkward conversation, you know'

Tyki blinked.

'… Awkward?'

-After all we did, talking about such a silly thing should be like drinking water or something like that. He's rather timid on those matters...-

He felt his cheeks warm up a little, stroking the other's hair more. The man couldn't help but think, Allen's shyness about sex was absolutely cute.

'D-Don't give me that look!' the boy exclaimed, flustered. 'I know what you're thinkin'! I'm already 16, so don-!'

He couldn't finish his sentence because of a pair of lips silencing him. They were so hot… or was he the cold one?

The boy let out a moan of surprise while Tyki changed position, trapping Allen with his body onto the mattress.

'T-Tyki…!'

The man just hummed and looked down on him, eyes locked.

Somehow, the younger male felt every protest die in his throat.

'…Could you be gentler this time...?' was the only thing that went out of his mouth, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.

This time Tyki was sure he was blushing too. No matter how much experienced he was, that innocent look still managed to get under his skin.

He kissed the boy again, hiding his heated cheeks from view and hoping with every fibre of his being, they would have another beautiful day like this and the one before… a tomorrow as good as yesterday.

-----

'I have to go now' Allen said in a slightly sad voice. He tried hard to hide most of his feelings, especially the one of his inner soul trembling, threatening to break when Tyki was out of his hand's reach.

The man's face was blank, but his eyes carried everything he wasn't able to put into words.

'Don't die, Allen' he simply whispered down on him, caressing the younger male's visage with a hand, accompanied with a cast kiss on the lips.

The boy's heart was filled and shattered in one sole time.

Allen mustered up all the strength he had, trying to not get sad again.

'I'll never forgive you if you let yourself get hurt, Tyki Mikk' he said with seriousness and, pecked again the man's lips, he walked away.

The man smiled.

-Such a child…- he thought, mentally chuckling. His smile faltered.

'…I love you'

The three words he would never expect to pronounce escaped his lips on their own in the feeblest voice.

Allen stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

Did he really hear what he thought…?

He turned swiftly, just to see that no one was there.

The morning wind played lazily with his hair.

OWARI

VIII


End file.
